Un nuevo estudiante
by SpanishTomatoBun
Summary: Antonio es un estudiante de unicersidad de 19 años al cual lo trasladan a Russia por sus excelentes notas. Es un chico que lo ha pasado mal en su infancia y ahora lo pasará peor, pero habrá una persona que le ayude con todo. Mierda de sumarioooo XDDD matarme.
1. Chapter 1

Las 7:30 de la mañana, Lunes, el día más odiado por el español que ahora espachurraba la alarma bajo su mano para apagarla. Removiéndose perezosamente por la cama hasta caer al suelo y soltar un gruñido levantándose.

-Dios mío, qué bonita manera de despertar...- suspiró rascándose la tripa y bostezando, hoy sabía que iba a ser un día muy raro.

Ya eran las 8:55 y el castaño de ojos verdes llegaba tarde a clase de historia, como siempre. Entró en clase y para su suerte el profesor se había retrasado. Rápidamente se sentó en su asiento, dejando su mochila colgada en el respaldo de su silla y sacando los libros.

A los pocos minutos entró el profesor y la clase comenzó, haciendo que el español se deprimiera al estar hasta las narices de historia.

-Dios mio, no creo que pueda llegar a la segunda hora si sigue así...- Realmente las clases le agobiaban. De repente la puerta de clase se abrió dejando ver al Director y a su secretaria.

-Señor...¿Fernández Carriedo?- ¿El director dijo su nombre? ¿Cómo? Él no había hecho nada malo, era raro que le llamaran de dirección, siempre pasaba desapercibido.

-Sí, presente- El ojiverde se levantó de su asiento un poco nervioso- ¿Ocurre algo Director? -le preguntó confuso.

-Recoja sus cosas, usted es el afortunado que va a ser trasladado a la Universidad Rusa de San Petersburgo- se lo dijo orgulloso, sonriendo- Cuando esté listo baje a mi despacho y se lo explicaré con más exactitud. -salió del aula y todos los alumnos miraron a Antonio, que estaba pálido y con un sudor frío que le recorría la espalda.

-A...Rusia?...- su voz temblaba, pensaba que caería redondo en el suelo de clase, reaccionó, recogió sus cosas y bajó al despacho del Director, que le esperaba con alguien más que no conocía, y no era la secretaria.

-Buenas, señor Carriedo, este es el director de la Universidad Rusa. El señor Shukurovski. - el nombrado estiró el brazo abriendo la mano, a lo que el español hizo lo mismo y las estrecharon.

-Un placer conocerle señor...Shu...Shukurovski?- no sabía si lo había pronunciado bien, pero al ver como el otro le dio una cálida sonrisa, captó que lo había dicho bien.

-El placer es mío, señor Carriedo- Se notaba que era ruso, ese acento no se lo quitaba nadie!

Después de una buena charla, explicando el porqué de su traslado, el castaño lo aceptó a regañadientes y emocionado a la vez, era la primera vez que salía de España.

-Dios mio donde mierdas la he metido!?- El castaño buscaba desesperado su cámara de fotos, ya que se iba a Rusia lo mejor era hacer fotos no? -Ay madre del amor hermoso, se puede saber donde cojones está!?-al poco rato la ve, encima de la cama y se golpeó mentalmente- Soy retrasado no, lo siguiente...- la coge y la guarda en la maleta, suspira. - Listo, maleta preparada, ahora una duchita y mañana al aeropuerto!-contento como siempre se fue al baño a ducharse.

Ya en el baño, empezó a desnudarse, lentamente, dejando caer la ropa resbalando gentilmente por su piel, dejando ver su cuerpo frente el espejo. Esas abdominales trabajadas, no mucho, pero se le notaban un poco, esos hombros esbeltos dignos de un hombre que se precie y ese trasero, oh dios mío, el mismo se había enamorado de su propio trasero. Le gustaba porquee era respingón y bien definido.

-Dios...me violaría a mi mismo- otro puñetazo mental, en que cojones estaba pensando!? Bueno, ya da igual, ahora solo se ducharía y se iría a dormir. Mañana hay que levantarse pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

Ya eran las 6:20 de la mañana y nuestro querido Toni iba perdiendo el culo hacia el aeropuerto del Prat de Llobregat, Barcelona. Como siempre, era muy perezoso al despertar, se había puesto la alarma a las 4 de la mañana pero el muy tonto no se le ocurrió otra que tirarse dos horas metido en la ducha, pensando en cómo serían sus nuevos compañeros, si iba a hacer tanto frío en Rusia como decían los demás...bueno, se cuestionaba cosas que realmente no eran importantes, hasta se puso a pensar si había churrerías para poder desayunar los Sábados... Y ahora echaba humo por los pies para llegar a tiempo a coger el vuelo.

Una vez llegó al aeropuerto se esperó sentado, prestando atención a los megáfonos que anunciaban la salida de los vuelos.

-Los pasajeros del avión número 8 con destinación a San Petersburgo, Rusia, por favor acudan a la puerta de vuelo, gracias. -la voz sonó y el ojiverde se levantó un poco nervioso, agarró su maleta de mano, ya que la grande la había facturado. Y se dirigió a la puerta de embarco. Le dio el billete a la muchacha, y esta le permitió la entrada amablemente.

Ya dentro del avión buscó su asiento, menos mal que le había tocado ventana, amaba ver el paisaje, y seguramente le encantaría ver el cielo por encima de las nubes.

-Por favor, abróchense los cinturones, el avión está a punto de despegar- la voz de una de las azafatas sonó por los altavoces del avión, y al fondo se veía una muchacha explicando como usar cada cosa en caso de accidente, cosa que puso más nervioso al hispano, que nunca había volado en avión y ahora estaba desesperado por que no pasara nada malo.

El vuelo pasó rápido para Antonio, ya que se había quedado dormido las 5 horas de viaje. Se despertó cuando una de las azafatas le zarandeo un poco. Se levantó de su asiento, cogió sus cosas y salió del avión, a la zona donde recogen las maletas.

Estuvo esperando durante poco rato, ya que la suya fue una de las primeras en salir, la cogió y se dirigió a la salida, donde el hombre de ayer, que estaba en el despacho del director, le esperaba con un cartel donde ponía su nombre. Se dirigió hacia allí.

-Hola, gracias por venir a buscarme -estiro el brazo y estrecharon las manos. -No tiene porqué darlas señor Carriedo.-le contestó con ese acento ruso marcado y sonriendo. -Por favor,llamame Toni Antonio -dijo el castaño con una de esas típicas sonrisas suyas.

-Como desee, Toni. Ahora nos dirigimos a la limusina e iremos a la universidad donde uno de mis mejores alumnos le enseñara el recinto, le dará su horario, y le ayudará a aprender Ruso.- el ojiverde no se esperaba tal cosa, si que era una universidad de las buenas, tal como había dicho ayer en la reunión. -Vale, muchas gracias por aceptarme, es un honor para mi haber sido elegido entre tantos, para estudiar en su universidad.- sonaba muy emocionado. - No hay de que, ahora señor Antonio,acompáñeme hasta la limusina y nos iremos. -dicho eso, se pusieron en camino fuera del aeropuerto donde una limusina grande y negra con el símbolo de la escuela les esperaba. El español al salir del aeropuerto notó una ola gélida de aire, que le hizo taparse con el abrigo. Tenían razón los demás, joder que si hace frío! Se le van a congelar las manos!

Tardaron unos pocos minutos en llegar a la universidad donde un chico de cabello ceniza y ojos violetas esperaba frente la puerta. El director y Antonio salieron del coche y fueron donde el muchacho les esperaba, entraron en el recinto donde les ofrecieron una taza de chocolate caliente, que el hispano no se negó a rechazar.

-Este es nuestro mejor estudiante, Ivan Braginski.-el director presentó al rubio alto y de ojos amatistas, que le sonrió infantilmente al castaño, y este le devolvió la sonrisa y estrecharon las manos. -Encantado, soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo, un placer conocerte. -sonó lo más amable que pudo, no quería dar mala impresión. -El placer es mío señor Carriedo. -se le notaba un poco el acento ruso. -Por favor,llámame Antonio, o Toni. -el ojiverde se lo dijo con una risilla agradable y un poco sonrojado, no le gustaba que le llamaran señor, le hacía sentir viejo y solo tenía 19 años. -Oh...- el ruso soltó una risilla- vale, lo siento Toni -le sonríe el eslavo de una manera que las mejillas del castaño tomaron un color rosado, que el de ojos amatista notó y le pareció realmente adorable.

-Bueno, ahora Ivan te acompañará a dejar las maletas a tu cuarto y te enseñará todo el recinto de la Universidad -se despide de los muchachos y se va a su despacho, tenía una reunión importante.

El de cabellos ceniza agarró una de las maletas del hispano y se puso a caminar hacia el ascensor que llevaba a los cuartos.

-Oye, no hace falta que las lleves, yo puedo con ellas- dijo el castaño mientras le seguía. -No pasa nada, hay que tratar de buena manera a los nuevos, así que no te preocupes y déjame llevarte la maleta. -llegaron al ascensor y se metieron dentro, lo que el castaño no esperaba era que el ruso le acorralara contra la pared con cara de pocos amigos y un aura bastante oscura. - Mira niño pijo, me ha costado mucho llegar al nivel de mejor estudiante de esta Universidad, y no pienso dejar que un estúpido extranjero como tú me arrebate dicho estatus. Así que por tu bien, no hagas nada que me pueda enfadar. Te ha quedado claro? -de haber pasado de esa adorable sonrisa inocente al mismísimo demonio Antonio no sabía como reaccionar quedándose pálido, temblando como un flan, y cuando quiso hablar las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, el eslavo agarró la maleta y salió, con un ojiverde cabizbajo y asustado como un niño pequeño detrás suyo. -Ya hemos llegado a nuestra habitación, y sí, digo nuestra porque a partir de ahora serás mi compañero de cuarto, así te tendré bien vigilado. -un escalofrío se apoderó del cuerpo de Antonio, realmente ese muchacho adorable que les había recibido antes, era así? Dios, dejaría de ser tan estúpido y no coger confianza tan pronto con la gente.

El ruso abrió la puerta y entró dejando las maletas de Toni a un lado. -Vamos, date prisa a acomodarte que te tengo que enseñar todo el recinto y quiero que sea rápido, no quiero perder el tiempo con un niño pijo como tu. -sonaba terriblemente frío, como el clima de ese país. El castaño se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó en la cama que parecía ser la suya, porque la otra estaba un poco desordenada y con apuntes por encima.

-Esto...antes de irnos...tengo, que ir un momento...al baño...-la voz del español temblaba de una manera que se hizo notar bastante. Abrió su maleta, sacó como una especie de cajita pequeña de plástico y se metió dentro del baño.

-Vale pero que sea rápido.-el eslavo se sentó en su cama cruzando los brazos.

Ya habían pasado como unos 20 minutos y el castaño no salía del baño, Ivan ya se estaba cabreando, decidió mirar que hacía, así que abrió la puerta con cuidado de no esperarse algo desagradable, pero lo que se encontró fue a un castaño sin camiseta frente al espejo y en el suelo un montón de gasas manchadas con sangre, se fijó bien lo que hacía el español, se estaba curando una herida que tenía en uno de los costados bajo las costillas, a la altura de la cintura. La herida parecía ser de un arma blanca, era bastante grande, y por lo que parece no había cicatrizado aun, lo que dio a pensar al ruso que era una herida reciente. También tenía vendas y gasas por el resto del torso, pero eran más pequeñas, y en la espalda una gran cicatriz que le recorría desde la nuca hasta el final de la espalda, realmente parecía doloroso todo lo que los ojos amatistas estaban viendo.

Antonio se percató de la presencia de alguien más, se giró para ver quien era. Su mirada verde se chocó con la amatista del otro, que le miraban con pena y tristeza. A lo que el español desvió la mirada y su voz volvía a temblar.

-Yo...lo siento, te he hecho esperar mucho...pero es que...no puedo ir más rápido...-se giró otra vez hacia el espejo para terminar de colocarse bien la gasa y ponerle esparadrapo. El eslavo no sabía qué decir, se había quedado petrificado, como un cuerpo tan pequeño como el del castaño (pequeño para el, que era un chico muy alto y esbelto) había sufrido tantos daños físicos y además tan recientes. -No...no te preocupes...no pasa nada, tomate tu tiempo...-dijo Ivan, iba a cerrar la puerta cuando Antonio se giró para pedirle algo. -Oye...Ivan, me podrias ayudar...es que...tengo que ponerme esto en la espalda y no puedo yo solo.-le enseñó un bote de pomada.

-Claro, no hay problema...- el de cabellos ceniza entró al baño cerrando la puerta tras él, se acercó al castaño, cogió el bote de crema, abriéndolo y echándose un poco en la palma de la mano. Con sumo cuidado empezó a untar la crema sobre la cicatriz de la espalda, notando como el hispano se estremecía un poco por el frío de sus manos. La piel de el español era muy cálida y suave, de no ser por esas heridas tendría un cuerpo muy bonito, aunque tampoco le hacían ver mal, solo que se veían muy dolorosas. Alzó sus ojos lilas al espejo mirando el reflejo de Antonio, que tenía la mirada agachada perdida en la nada.

-Antonio...-el castaño volvió en sí al oír su nombre y miró al eslavo por el reflejo del espejo- Oye...como te ha pasado todo esto? Lo de las heridas y cicatrices...- Ivan quiso preguntar lo más suave posible pero Antonio solo agachó la mirada otra vez.


	3. Chapter 3

El castaño alzó la mirada otra vez, suspirando, se giró quedando cara a cara con el eslavo, que no se esperaba que el ojiverde le mirara con esa sonrisa tan dulce en la cara.

-No es nada, solo que tuve un pequeño accidente en casa, así que no te preocupes- Ivan se sonrojó un poco por esa expresión que le parecía endemoniadamente linda, de manera rápida desvió la mirada haciéndose el duro.

-Yo no estoy preocupado.- sonó a la defensiva, algo que Antonio pilló, haciendo que se le escapara una risilla.

-Ya ya...- guardó las cosas en la cajita que tenía en frente, recogió todas las gasas del suelo y lo limpió todo, dejándolo impoluto. -Bueno, ya podemos ir a ver el recinto. - dijo eso mientras se ponía la camiseta de nuevo y encima una de sus sudaderas favoritas, que le iba un poco grande pero le quedaba perfecta.

-Claro- el eslavo asintió y fueron a dar una vuelta por el recinto, No tardó mucho en enseñarle lo más importante, cuando llegaron al aula de música los ojos del castaño se iluminaron. Esa clase ya era su favorita sin tener apenas una clase. Todos esos instrumentos, el aura de la clase, hasta la luz que desprendía le había encandilado de sobremanera. Ivan al verle así, mirando todos los instrumentos se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en la cara inconscientemente.

-Oye...¿Puedo coger la guitarra un momento?- dijo el español sin separar la mirada de una guitarra que le recordaba a la de su hermano mayor.

-Si ¿Sabes tocarla?- se acercó un poco al castaño bajándole la guitarra ya que el ojiverde no podía, entregándosela con cuidado.

-Pues claro! Meenseñóo mi hermano cuando era pequeño...-cogió la guitarra con mucha delicadeza sentándose en uno de los pupitres. - Me acuerdo solo de una canción que me cantaba, hace tanto tiempo que no le veo...- su mirada se volvió un poco triste pero aun seguía con esa dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

-Así que solo te acuerdas de una...¿Me la podrías enseñar, por favor? -el eslavo se sentó en el pupitre de enfrente, pero al revés, poniendo el pecho en el respaldo de la silla y la barbilla en sus manos, apoyado. Viendo como las mejillas del castaño se ruborizaban un poco por lo que acababa de preguntar.

-Es que...me da mucha vergüenza, no canto muy...bien...- Antonio se rascaba la nuca nervioso y con vergüenza, mientras una risa traviesa salía de los labios del ruso.

-Venga...por favor, solo un poco, da? - la actitud del ruso le era extraña al español, cambiaba repentinamente de estados de ánimo, como si se tratara de bipolaridad y ahora mismo estaba mirándole con ojitos de cachorrito, insistiendo en que tocara la guitarra.

El castaño suspiró rendido y con una media sonrisa en la cara.

-Vale, cantaré, pero no te rías vale? Que hace mucho que no toco ni nada y a lo mejor me sale mal...- el ruso solo asintió esperando a que Antonio cantara, y es lo que hizo, empezó a deslizar los dedos delicadamente entre las cuerdas de la guitarra creando un sonido que le gustó mucho a Ivan, haciendo que prestara más atención. Entonces la voz del castaño salió suavemente de sus labios, cantando con una voz dulce y preciosa, sin fallo alguno, cantaba al compás de la música haciendo que cada palabra y nota congeniaran perfectamente, dejando a un Ivan boquiabierto ante el talento de su nuevo compañero.

Estuvo todo el tiempo que duró la canción mirándole adulado, no quería que dejara de cantar, le relajaba oírle. Pero por desgracia de Ivan la canción se acabó.

-Ha sido...alucinante, tienes una voz preciosa Antonio! -tuvo que aplaudir, le había encantado. Ante esas palabras la cara del español era un completo tomate.

-Muchas...muchas gracias...-su voz temblaba por la vergüenza, le devolvió la guitarra a Ivan, que la dejó en su sitio otra vez y siguieron el ''tour'' por la Universidad, hasta volver a la habitación. Ya se había hecho un poco tarde, porque estaba oscureciendo, además habían encendido las luces del campus.

-Espera un momento que te doy tu horario, que lo tengo por aquí -buscaba en su escritorio el horario del español y al encontrarlo se lo ofreció, al igual que los libros que iba a necesitar, menos mal que estaban en inglés y los entendía si no, cateaba como un chino. El ruso le ofreció al castaño sus cosas, y Antonio las colocó en su escritorio. -Ahora si quieres me voy mientras sacas la ropa de la mochila y te acomodas mejor- dijo Ivan dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Oh, no hace falta, termino en muy poco y luego me daré una ducha, pero puedes quedarte no pasa nada -le ofreció una de esas sonrisas que estaban llenas de luz, una luz cálida como la del país natal del nuevo, sacándole a Ivan de sus pensamientos, dejándole embobado mirando esa sonrisa blanca que derretía los congelados polos.

-Vale, como tu quieras, yo me pondré a terminar un trabajo y luego si eso te enseño lo básico de ruso, da? -le ofreció una de esas infantiles sonrisas al castaño, que este le devolvió igual.

-Da! -dijo Antonio emocionado, le gustaba aprender nuevos idiomas, además de que el idioma eslavo siempre le había parecido alucinante, sin saber por qué. Se fue al baño con su pijama y su neceser. Ya dentro del baño, empezó a desvestirse, dejando la ropa sucia a un lado. Se quitó las gasas con cuidado y se metió en la ducha.

Mientras el español se duchaba Ivan se puso en su escritorio a terminar el trabajo, lo terminó en menos de cinco minutos ya que solo tenía que repasar un par de cosas, así que se tumbó en su cama pensando en las musarañas, aunque el sueño le venció y se durmió. Había tenido un día muy agotador y estaba reventado.

A los 20 min, Antonio salió del baño con tan solo los boxers puestos. -Ya he terminado...Ivan...-se queda mirando la cama del ruso, donde estaba su compañero de habitación, dormido, como un tronco. Abrazado a la almohada como si de un koala se tratara. Antonio se acercó riendo por lo bajito, y se agachó a la altura de la cama de Ivan, mirándole como dormía. A los pocos segundos, el eslavo abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los esmeralda del castaño, que lo miraban fijamente, con una sonrisa en la cara y las mejillas con un ligero tono rojizo.

-Vaya...lo siento, te he despertado...- dijo el castaño incorporándose y rascándose la nuca.

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada -se frotó los ojos y se sentó en la cama- Bueno, por donde empezamos las clases de ruso?

-Em...esto...no las podemos aplazar para mañana? - El español bostezó. -Es que estoy un poco cansado por el viaje...y a lo mejor no presto la misma atención al estar cansado...-buscó una excusa un poco mala, estaba cansado y no le apetecía hacer nada ahora mismo, solo dormir, a pata suelta-

- Oh, si es por eso no pasa nada, la aplazamos para mañana. Eso si, preparate porque en cuanto me levante yo, te levantas tu eh, y que sepas que soy MUY estricto -el rubio se lo dijo al español en plan broma, pero iba en serio.

Antonio se rió asintiendo- Claro, no pasa nada, creo que podré soportarlo, señor Braginski -marcó el señor en plan cachondeo y se giró para coger la camiseta del pijama, era una de tirantes bastante ancha abierta a los lados y de color naranja con un estampado de un CD roto.-

-Lo digo en serio señor Carriedo -también remarcó el señor, sabiendo que a Toni no le gustaba, entonces el castaño giró el rostro con una expresión que hizo reír a plena carcajada al rubio que después fue seguida por la risa del español, que ya se había puesto el pijama completo, metiéndose en la cama arropándose-

-Buenas noches Ivan, hasta mañana! -sonrió Antonio dulcemente mientras cerraba los ojos y se acurrucaba en las colchas, tenían un olor a limpio increíble, y eran muy calentitas. A los pocos segundos, ya se había quedado dormido completamente, su mayor habilidad era la de quedarse dormido, sea donde sea, si quiere dormir, duerme.-

-Spokoynoy nochi Antonio -el de ojos amatistas se durmió también. Mañana ya sería un día nuevo y tendrá mucho trabajo, será mejor descansar.


	4. Chapter 4

Las 6:00 de la mañana, un sonido electrónico suena en la habitación de los dos universitarios haciendo despertar al rubio, que da un manotazo en la mesita de noche chafando el despertador soltando algunas maldiciones en ruso por lo bajo. El eslavo se incorporó, sentándose en la cama con parsimonia mirando al rededor de la habitación hasta fijar la mirada en un pequeño bulto en la cama contigua a la suya. Sonrió medio dormido, no se acordaba de su nuevo compañero, que ahora dormía plácidamente abrazado a la almohada, como un niño pequeño. El de ojos lilas se levantó poniéndose en pie, estirándose perezosamente y soltando un gran bostezo. Se acercó a la cama del hispano, y le observó dormir, una tonta sonrisilla se le dibujó en la comisura de los labios, pero recordó que tenían que estudiar, a parte hoy era la primera clase de Antonio y tenía que prepararle bien para que no se perdiera.

Con una mano zarandeo un poco al castaño, que se removió molesto en las sabanas, haciendose una bolita y soltando quejidos.  
-Vamos Antonio...tienes que despertarte, que es tu primer día de clase y no puedes llegar tarde...-seguía zarandeando con pasotismo, ya que también tenía sueño y no le gustaba madrugar para nada.  
-No quieroooo...cinco minutitos más...-es lo único que soltó el castaño para después caer de la cama, por un empujón por parte del eslavo que empezó a reírse divertido- Aaay..eso no tiene gracia Ivaaan...-seguía medio dormido aunque se hubiera caído, frotándose el trasero tras el golpe.  
-Es que no te levantabas, y tienes que prepararte -le extendió la mano para que pudiera agarrarse y poder levantarse.-

El español, agradecido le agarró de la mano, y el eslavo tiró levantandole de un tirón.-gracias -ríe estirándose y rascándose la barriga, que ahora gemía pidiendo comida, ya que tenía bastante hambre. La cara del castaño era un cuadro, se moría de la vergüenza.- Creo que...tengo hambre...-se rasca la nuca con nerviosismo.

Una carcajada se oye por parte del eslavo que lo miraba divertido.- En cuanto nos arreglemos, bajamos a desayunar y luego te acompaño a clase, que la primera hora tenemos lo mismo -tras decir eso sacó ropa limpia de su pequeño armario, al lado del escritorio, y la dejó encima de la cama.-Si quieres ducharte primero no hay problema, o prefieres que me vaya duchando yo?- se giró mirandole, ahora estaba agachado de espalda al eslavo, cogiendo la ropa de uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche. Ivan se sonrojó ya que lo único que vio era el trasero de Antonio, respingón y tenso, muy bonito pensó el ruso, tuvo que sacudir un poco la cabeza de lado a lado para quitarse esa idea de la cabeza.

- Ves duchándote tu, yo de mientras preparo la mochila-el castaño se incorporó y giró el rostro dándole una de esas cálidas sonrisas que dejan a Ivan con cara de tonto enamorado. Antonio notó ese gesto en la cara del de ojos violeta, y soltó una risilla divertido, con las mejillas rosadas, por la vergüenza de que le mirara así.- Anda tira a bañarte que mirar las musarañas no es bueno.-sonríe poniendo la mochila encima de la cama sacando de sus pensamientos gays y rosas al ruso, que se sonrojó girándose rápidamente para no mirar al español.

-No tardo..-se metió en el baño de la habitación, y Antonio escuchó el ruido del agua de la ducha caer, soltó un suspiro con una media sonrisa en la cara y siguió preparando sus cosas, hoy iba a ser un largo día lleno de clases que no entendería, pero al menos estaba más tranquilo sabiendo que tenía un ruso bipolar a su lado...aunque eso no puede ser bueno.

Antonio solo rezaba para que no le diera un ataque de bipolaridad y lo mandara a la mierda de una ostia.

Cuando el ruso terminó de ducharse, salió del baño con una toalla liada en la cintura, enseñando su bien fornido torso. Unos pectorales que se notaba que habían sido trabajados, unos abdominales que harían desmayar a cualquier muchacha, y unos hombros anchos. Eso llamó la atención de un español que ahora mismo estaba boquiabierto sin disimulo alguno delante de él, con un par de libros que no tardaron en caer al suelo.  
-Dios...santo...Ivan que cuerpazo!-el castaño se agachó a coger los libros que se habían caído, viendo como el eslavo se sonrojaba.  
-¡No digas eso! Soy...soy un chico..-bajaba la cabeza por la vergüenza, nunca se lo habían dicho, solo un par de chicas, las típicas guarrillas de turno.  
-¡Y que! Si una persona tiene buen cuerpo se le dice -soltó una risa para después volver a hacer lo que estaba haciendo, arreglar su mochila.- Bueno ahora iré yo a ducharme, espero no tardar -deja las cosas listas encima de la cama y coge el neceser y las zapatillas.  
-Si necesitas ayuda, dimelo ¿vale? -lo decía por si tenía que echarse pomada otra vez, o ayudarle con las gasas.-  
El castaño asiente sonriendo dulcemente, y se mete en el baño dejando las cosas aun lado. Enciende la ducha comenzando a quitarse el pijama y doblarlo para que no se arrugara. Cuando ya estaba completamente desnudo, comenzó a quitarse las gasas, con cuidado dejándolas a un lado. Se miró al espejo y comenzó a recordar todo lo que le había pasado, el porqué de esas horrendas heridas y cicatrices...Se había jurado a sí mismo que mataría al cabrón que le hizo todo eso. Sacudió la cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos, era su primer día de clase y no podía ir de mala leche.

-Controlate Antonio...-se dijo a si mismo rascándose la nuca. Se metió en la ducha y puso el agua fría, era lo que mejor le iba para relajarse, se estremecía con el contacto helado del agua caerle por la espalda hasta las piernas, y de las piernas a los pies, hasta que el agua desaparecía por el desagüe, teñida de un ligero rojo. La cara del hispano tenía una expresión de terror y miedo, se le había abierto la herida, la que había estado tratando durante toda la semana.

Un grito sonó desde el baño, e Ivan se le heló la sangre cuando supo que era Antonio, rápidamente entró en el baño, asustado.  
-¡¿Qué pasa Antonio?! -abrió la mampara de la ducha, y solo pudo ver rojo, un rojo intenso que hacía daño a la vista, un rojo que cubría el cuerpo del hispano que ahora estaba sentado en el plato de la ducha apretando contra la herida para que dejara de sangrar, temblando como una gelatina, asustado y llorando. - ¡Der'mo! -el ruso rápidamente cogió una toalla y envolvió al castaño con ella, sacándolo de la ducha con cuidado para dejarlo en la cama, cubierto con la toalla.-Espera aquí, ¿vale? Voy a por ayuda, y no dejes de apretar en la herida. Cuando vio al hispano asentir, no sin dificultad, salió corriendo de la habitación hasta la enfermería. Desesperado le explicó a la enfermera lo que pasaba, y esta subió rápidamente a la habitación, pero antes le dijo al rubio que avisara al director, y que este avisara a sus padres, los de Antonio. Ya llegando al despacho del superior, picó y este le dejó entrar.

-¿Qué pasa Ivan que vienes tan nervioso?- el hombre se lo preguntó un poco confuso viendo al eslavo tan agitado.-Siéntate que te va a dar un mareo o algo muchacho..-se levantó acercándose a Ivan.  
-Es...es Antonio...-respiraba agitado apoyándose en sus rodillas, cogiendo grandes bocanadas de aire.- Se le ha...abierto la herida y...ah...no para de sangrar...hay que llamar a sus padres..-pudo hablar un poco más tranquilo cuando cogió el oxígeno perdido.  
-No puedo llamarles Ivan...-el tono del director cambió a uno serio y triste a la vez, dejando a Ivan confuso, mirándole extrañado.¿Por qué no podría llamarlos?  
-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no puedes? ¿No tienes el número?- la cabeza de Ivan se llenó de preguntas curiosidad.  
-Pues...no se me permite decir esto sin el consentimiento de Antonio, pero él...no tiene padres...no puedo llamarles, por qué es huérfano...


End file.
